1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to International Publication No. 2012/053361, its object is to provide a drive apparatus for a hybrid vehicle, capable of suppressing the occurrence of a resonance phenomenon and improving the efficiency of utilization of the space occupied by a torque limiter mechanism (Paragraph [0009] and Abstract).
According to International Publication No. 2012/053361 (Abstract), for achieving the object, the drive apparatus 100A for a hybrid vehicle includes a torque limiter TL which is arranged on a power transmission route connecting an inner circumferential shaft 2a and a generator 60, and between the generator 60 and a motor 70. The torque limiter TL partially overlaps a stator 65 of the generator 60 and/or a stator 75 of the motor 70 in an axial direction.
The torque limiter TL is intended to prevent a generator shaft 2c and the like from being warped and broken by excessive torque which is inputted from the generator 60 to the generator shaft 2c when an engine is started (Paragraphs [0004] to [0006], [0046] and [0047]). Furthermore, the inner circumferential shaft 2a is connected to an engine shaft 1 via a generator drive gear train 10 with a relationship in which the inner circumferential shaft 2a cannot be separated from power transmission from the engine shaft 1 (Paragraph [0021]).